Kawaramaru
In the anime only *Enju |weapons=Sword |abilities=Raising the dead |occupation=General |team= |affiliation=Urasue |anime debut=92 |manga= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Kawaramaru }} was a man who was resurrected in the same fashion as Kikyō by the yōkai sorceress Urasue. History Just like his "sister" Enju, Kawaramaru was brought back from the dead so he could serve Urasue, whom they both called their mother. As with all her "children," Urasue brought him back solely to take advantage of skills he bore in life. Before he was betrayed by a subordinate and killed, Kawaramaru was a skilled warrior and masterful commanding officer. Urasue hoped to use his talents to lead a vast army of mindless clay soldiers that did not eat or drink or die. She endowed him with the ability to command the puppet soldiers so that he could use them to conquer all of feudal Japan and secure power for herself. After Kikyō destroyed Urasue, Kawaramaru still held to her ambitions of war and power, and set out to seize her dream for himself. Despite her protests, he forced his "sister" Enju to continue building Urasue's mighty host and used them mercilessly to conquer castle after castle. During the story Kawaramaru was cutting a bloody swath across the Japanese countryside, sending rumors in all directions of an immortal army headed by a demon. Kawaramaru was shown using demon magic he learned from Urasue to bombard castle walls and gates and then sending in hundreds of his clay soldiers to completely wipe out the inhabitants and soldiers. He watched sadistically as conventional weapons proved useless against his "men" and laughed maniacally as all of his foes were mercilessly cut down. After conquering one particular castle, he and his human generals held a war-meeting in which he charismatically plotted their next move and they praised him over their success, owing it all to his invincible legion of undead soldiers. Sensing an intruder on the castle grounds, Kawaramaru teleported outside to confront Inuyasha, who had come investigating the demon-warlord rumors. Identifying him as one of the people who killed his "mother", Kawaramaru vowed to kill Inuyasha and use his bones to make a new soldier. After a few soldiers Inuyasha shattered deployed miasma and weakened him, he used a blast of the Kaze no Kizu to cover his escape. When the smoke cleared, Kawaramaru stood smugly over the ashes, laughing at Inuyasha's cowardice and ineffective attempt at stopping him. A short time thereafter, Kawaramaru set out with his legions to conquer yet another castle and was met with further interference from Inuyasha. When the rest of the group appeared moments later, Kagome helped Enju confront her brother and tell him that, as dead people, they belonged dead, and had no right to take the world from the living. Kawaramaru fiercely denied such a fate, vehemently believing that they weren't brought back on the whim of a witch, but because it was truly their destiny to rule the world as the living dead. After refusing to stand down, Kawaramaru summoned Urasue's most powerful puppet soldier, a demon from hell, and commanded it to attack the group. Inuyasha promptly destroyed Kawaramaru, his entire legion—including the demon from hell—and vaporized their collective miasma with a single blast of the Kaze no Kizu. A sorrowful Enju later placed a fragment of his armor in the river to commemorate him. Notes References de:Kawaramaru es:Kawaramaru ms:Kawaramaru zh:瓦丸 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Undead